Blood Moon
by Betterthenyoubunny
Summary: Naruto is a fairly well known vampire hunter, and Sasuke is just his prey. Sasunaru
1. Prolouge

I sadly do not own any of these characters D:

It was always the Hunter and the Hunted in this world, some just never acknowledged it, be it Human or Demon. In my particular case, I'm a Vampire Hunter. On contrary to what most people think, vampires aren't afraid of water, crosses ,garlic. They can go out in the sun and disguise themselves as a regular human, perhaps a little creepier. They do suck your blood and sometimes turn into bats to stalk their prey. Then how, you ask, do you kill a vampire? You can't. All you can do is seal them for as long as possible until you have to seal them again...

And who am I you ask, well I, I am Naruto Uzumaki

--

I can't wait to actually write this, x3

Sasuke as a vampire is going to be so hot


	2. Extremes

A man of average height, slightly tanned skin, and golden blonde hair, walked down the busy sidewalk. He blended in well, but not perfectly. You see, he was wearing all black, im almost sure even Gene Simmons didn't wear that much black. Sure, it helped when your stalking graveyards in search of blood suckers, but not so much when your walking down a side walk full of people in business clothing. In fact, people even turned to stare, one woman even stopped in her jog from work to her boyfriend's house, just to watch him walk away. Ok, so maybe it was weird to see a guy with bright blonde locks walk casually down the crowded sidewalk wearing a black leather trench coat, black combat boots, tight black muscle shirt, black leather pants, and even black shades covering his ocean envied blue eyes. Did I mention he was wearing all black? Because he was. He also didn't seem to care that it was in the middle of summer and blazing hot either. Nope. He just walked cooly away, ignoring all the stares as he entered the flower shop and nodded to the blonde haired girl.

The blonde hair girl smiled sweetly and waved slightly before pointing to the black door at the very back of the room, "Hey Naruto, your client that you were supposed to meet..." she paused, looking at her watch, sighing then looking back at him before continuing, " twenty minutes ago, is in" she finished before going back to checking how much money she had collected for the day.

Naruto nodded, letting his blonde locks shake and scatter, shimmering every time the light hit it just so, before pulling up his sun glasses and resting them in his hair. He smiled at her, turning his equally shimmery blue eyes into upside-down U's, "Thanks Ino"

Ino sighed a happy sigh, looking up once more from her money to look at the smiling man, "Really Naruto, I don't understand why you wear those sunglasses, you should let everyone see just how jealous they need to be of your wonderful eyes!" she flirted, "Now go in there before he leaves!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, waving his other hand in a goodbye before grabbing the doorknob and smiling once more, "Thanks Ino"

--

The brown chair was tipped backwards, resting on two legs while red hair was sprawled carelessly against the blindingly white wall, contrasting perfectly, almost matching the contrast between the bright red locks and equally pale skin. The kanji for love was tattooed on the high left of his forehead, and he had his bangs parted so it wouldn't be obscured by his hair. Concentrated pale green eyes were framed by black. Weather it was eyeliner of just from years of sleep loss, Naruto could never tell, "Hello Gaara, back again I see" Naruto sighed, walking over calmly to his black leather chair, ( no surprise there ) and sat down with a small squeak before resting his elbows on the wooden desk and lacing his finger together under his chin, "What is it this time?" he asked, narrowing his crystal blue eyes at the red headed vampire.

Naruto didn't see all vampires as bad, just the ones that caused trouble. Hell, most of his employees were vampires, some friends were vampires he saved and grew to have bonds with. Gaara, in which case, was both. Naruto was assigned to kill Gaara, but after finding out Gaara was similar to him, with no friends, and being hated by most, he just couldn't kill him. So, eventually they came to an agreement where if Naruto could snag him a few farm animals here and there and maybe even some actual human blood once in awhile, he would work as his assistant. Though, when Gaara came to him with cases, they had to be bad. But, when he came to him as a client, it was going to be extreme.

Gaara narrowed his eyes in return before speaking in his deep, rough voice. "There have been some killings lately, they are beginning to gather so much that the news have taken notice.." he trailed off, letting his pale green eyes set on ocean blue orbs.

Naruto smirked, "Is that all Gaara, really the best as you can do? I expected more from you.."

He was cut off mid sentence as Gaara raised his hand as a sign to stop, so he could finish. "I wasn't done speaking Naruto, yes it is true that most of the killings have been human, but apparently, he's killing vampires too.."

Naruto's eyes widened. It was barbaric. Humans killing humans isn't that bad, almost expected but..Vampires..sucking other Vampire's undead blood..that's just...

...extreme...


	3. Blood Lust

The moonlight showered the vampire's black tresses in pure white as he stalked his next victim. Red eyes glinted in the moonlight from his perch in the tall oak tree, looking over the unsuspecting high school girl as she walked through the graveyard, hoping to never come back through the short cut to come home, ever again. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, black hair flying over her shoulder and back again as she quickened her pace. She was almost sure she was being followed now. Her heart beat increased as she began to cry, tears blurring her vision as she ran. Unable to notice as a black figure appeared infront of her, she bumped into the hard chest. Before she could fall claw-like hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her tight so she wouldn't fall back.

Her brown eyes opened, only to see red ones staring intently back. She was instantly paralyzed. Not from fear, even though it would have been enough to restrain her, but from the swirling black pupils of the vampire's red eyes. She closed her eyes as she passed out, already knowing she wouldn't live to ever open them again anyway. The dark, looming figured leaned in, sinking his inhuman like canines into the pale flesh of the human, sucking all the possible blood out before tossing the body aside and next to some rounded headstone.

He fisted and unfisted his hands, feeling his vein pump the new blood through his body, knowing the feeling would dissipate in a matter of minutes. He walked back over to the high tree, jumping up into one of the innermost branches before laying back to look at the moon. He had always liked the graveyard because it was a ways off the path of the normal human route, yet many high school students came this way to take a short cut home. Yet, he also liked to stay in the park a lot. Many depressed humans would wallow in sorrow there.

The vampire narrowed his eyes at the moon, " Tsk, stupid humans, love isn't worth the trouble to get depressed about, the only thing that should hold value in life is power.." he stopped in his rant as he heard the rustle of leaves and the soft snap of a twig breaking.

"Little Brother" a deep voice called out just before a cloaked man appeared on the branch infront of him.

Sasuke sighed and glared at his brother, "What is it now Itachi?" he growled.

"Hmm, Sasu-chan is so harsh to his big brother" Itachi whined in an almost girlish way.

Sasuke turned his gaze back at the moon, pulling a strand of hair out of his pale face, "What is it really, Anki"

Itachi smirk, he too had pulled his gaze to the white-ish orb in the sky, "You shouldn't be so careless with your food, the media will find out about it again and you'll have to find another place to hunt.." he spoke calmly in his once again deep voice, his bland expression complementing the tone.

Sasuke frowned but nodded, "I suppose " he closed his eyes as the wind swept his bangs into his face. The silken strands of ebony caressed his cheeks softly.

Sasuke had been careless with his meals as of late. He had recently let a Vampire Hunter by the name of Neji trail him to closely. After finally escaping to the Vampire world he had to hide for a couple of weeks, therefore staying without much food. After a while weeks turned to months and Neji still lurked. After a while Sasuke began to get something Vampires called 'Blood Lust'. Which is where Vampires that haven't had blood for long periods of time would go on a rampage, using their stored engery, to find blood, It didn't matter what kind of blood, it just had to be blood. Sasuke attack vampires right after a kill, just in time to get the blood before it turned cold again, but it wasn't enough. He soon escaped back into the human world and began to kill every human he found, tossing the remains where every he pleased. Now, three weeks after, Sasuke had virtually had his fill of need blood. Yet, he still couldn't get the urge of Blood Lust out of his system, so he continued to kill every night.

Sasuke looked at his brother and sighed before jumping off the branch and landing gracefully on the dead grass of the cemetery. He walked over to the dead body before picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder like it wasn't something one would normally freak out about, and continued to walk off towards the other side of the graveyard.

He reached the gates, pushed them open gently, cringing slightly at the terrible creaking sound that emitted from the rusty hinges, and walk on forward.

Sasuke carefully glanced around the dark street before walking over to the dumpster infront of someone's house and set the body down. With a little help from some Vampire magic he made the two puncture marks disappear, and instead a slash across her neck appeared, "There, that should keep the humans busy for a little while" he grumbled before once again glancing down the street, watching for any humans, before sneaking back towards his favorite cemetery.


End file.
